


ask and you shall receive

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sextoy, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon can never deny his pet of anything, but that doesn’t mean he won’t make his beloved work for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask and you shall receive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [playboys0408](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/).

jongdae’s back is arched, his hands restrained by the silk ties binding him to the headboard. there’s something absolutely breathtaking about the way that his body is pulled taut, the way that he can’t stop moving, can’t stop making those beautiful sounds as junmyeon teases his body.

 

“master,” jongdae gasps, tugging futilely at his bonds. they’re bound around his wrists, holding him in place, as junmyeon has his way with him. “master, i- master please-”

 

junmyeon smiles, watching jongdae writhe. the silk cloth covering his eyes is crimson, such a perfect contrast to his pale, pale skin. he’s a work of art, like this, body trembling with tension and arousal, unable to do anything but succumb to junmyeon’s touch. 

 

“what is it, love?” junmyeon asks, pretending he doesn’t know. doesn’t know that he’s the reason jongdae is weak and begging. he reaches a hand out to brush jongdae’s hair back, caressing his lovely, high cheekbones, his defined jaw, his collarbone. jongdae’s breath hitches in his throat, and junmyeon  _ wants _ .

 

jongdae’s lips - his beautiful, beautiful lips, with the tiny curls at the end making him look so much like a content kitten - part, and he struggles against his bindings again. “please, master, please i- i want to see you, master.”

 

and there’s something about jongdae’s voice like that, wrecked and begging, that really  _ gets _ to junmyeon. maybe it’s his arousal, maybe it’s his want to see jongdae’s eyes, too, ruined and wet with his tears, or maybe junmyeon’s just weak to jongdae. 

 

not that he would ever admit it.

 

but his hands move to remove the silk around jongdae’s eyes, his pet’s eyelids fluttering open, his long, naturally curled eyelashes wet with tears, like dewdrops on morning grass. for a moment, junmyeon is so endeared, his chest so full of affection, that he leans down to brush his lips across those high cheekbones.

 

“master,” jongdae breathes, blinking quickly to adjust to the brightness. “thank you master.” he turns his head, just slightly, so that he can slot his lips against junmyeon’s. it’s not something a perfect pet would have done, but junmyeon has had jongdae for so long that it doesn’t matter to him, not when he sees jongdae as more a lover than a pet.

 

junmyeon smiles down at jongdae as he pulls away, kissing down his chest, his abdomen. “you’re so good,” he murmurs against jongdae’s chest, thumbing gently at his nipples in a way that had jongdae whining and squirming. “so good for me, my pet.”

 

a gasp tears its way from jongdae’s throat. “yes,” he gets out, his chest heaving. “yes, for you, master, always good for you.” and he had been - was - junmyeon thinks. always good for him, always so willing to please, to be a good - to be the best - pet for him. his training was impeccable, and although junmyeon loved the way that he had managed to get jongdae to open up enough that his own cheeky personality showed through sometimes, this was jongdae, too, just another side of him. 

 

junmyeon hums, even as he kisses down jongdae’s body, his sides, the curve of his hips, the sharpness of his hipbones. he trails his hands down to jongdae’s tummy, the v of his abdomen, just a hint of muscles to tease, when he wore his leather pants low, too low on his hips. “so beautiful, like this, all for me,” junmyeon comments, his hand leisurely, almost lazily, curling around jongdae’s arousal.

 

“oh god-” jongdae moans, his eyes closing. “oh god, master, master please, please, touch me, let me-”

 

“shh, love,” junmyeon shushes, his free hand coming up to jongdae’s lips. pleading, jongdae takes his master’s thumb into his mouth, sucking, licking, his eyes teary and beseeching, staring up at junmyeon with hope, adoration and need. “how do you want me to touch you, my pet?”

 

jongdae whines, arching up. “please, please, i need you master, touch me, take me, you’ve already prepared me so  _ well _ , master, please i need you, need your cock, master- inside- oh master-”

 

“so very good,” comes the praise, and jongdae preens, but he’s still so achingly hard, so hard for his master. “such a good boy, such a good pet for me.”

 

junmyeon moves, to the end of the bed, lifting jongdae’s hips. he slides a pillow under his waist to ease the ache he knows jongdae will experience the next day and pushes jongdae’s legs apart. he’s so flexible, so soft and pliant in his arms, under his touch, body folding the way that he knows his master wants it to be folded.

 

“master,” jongdae calls, and junmyeon looks up. jongdae’s hands are clenching into fists, releasing, and clenching again. “please?”

 

junmyeon sighs, because it’s a battle that he knows he’ll lose. there’s nothing that jongdae can ask of him that he wouldn’t give. jongdae, who’s been with him for so long, jongdae, who knows him better than anyone, jongdae, the pet he was never supposed to fall for but who he was now irrevocably, deeply in love with. “alright, love,” he gives in, leaning forward to kiss jongdae gently, chastely. “but you-”

 

“-mustn’t touch myself, master,” jongdae says, smiling bashfully, almost mischievous in his shyness. “i’m a good pet for you, master, i know.”

 

a fond smile spreads itself across junmyeon’s lips, and he reaches up to tug jongdae’s restraints free. the position has his chest so, so close to jongdae’s face, and his pet giggles despite himself, arching up to nuzzle into his master’s chest. “master,” jongdae sighs contentedly. “master, you’re so beautiful.”

 

junmyeon tsks, tapping jongdae on the nose, but jongdae smiles up at him, adoring and so fucking  _ gorgeous _ like that, that junmyeon can’t help but melt. jongdae’s arms, now free, come up to wrap around his master’s shoulders, burying his face into the juncture between neck and shoulder, nuzzling. “master, please?”

 

always, junmyeon thinks. jongdae’s legs lock around his waist, and junmyeon slowly, carefully, pushes himself inside of his pet. “fuck,” he groans, head falling forward as jongdae’s head tips backwards. “fuck, always so tight, so good for me, jongdae.”

 

“yes,” jongdae moans, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of being filled, of being full of his master. he fucks his hips down, needy again, all traces of mischief and shyness discarded, raw want and need etched across his features. jongdae whimpers with each snap of junmyeon’s hips, clinging onto his master’s shoulders. “please, oh please, master-”

 

“hush, love,” junmyeon gets out again, gently prying jongdae’s arms from his shoulders, ignoring jongdae’s hitched protests. he lets jongdae fall back, his body, lithe and strong, splayed across the sheets, just for him. the gentle curve of his cock, the red of his cheeks, the arch of his back all come to make one picture, one goddamned beautiful picture for junmyeon and junmyeon alone. “so gorgeous.”

 

jongdae whines, hands coming up to clutch at the sheets next to his head, the position giving him hardly any leverage to continue to fuck down onto his master’s cock, but it’s, perhaps, what junmyeon wanted, the very same hands that had pried away his arms come to his legs, unlocking them and pushing them forwards, until jongdae’s knees are to his chest, and then spread out wide.

 

“your legs look like an ‘m’ now, love,” junmyeon jokes, a teasing glint in his eyes. “for ‘myeon’, no?”

 

and if jongdae could,  _ oh _ if jongdae  _ could _ , he would send his master a glare, or roll his eyes, but as it was, he was completely at his master’s mercy, and there was nothing he could do but lie there and take it, take his master’s thrusts, deep, deep into his core.

 

“master-” jongdae hiccups, his body rocking forward with every thrust, junmyeon’s hips fucking forward and then pulling back, deep, smooth rocks of his body that has jongdae keening. “master, please, jongdae has been a good- i’ve been a good pet, master, i have-”

 

“have you?” junmyeon shoots back, albeit there being no heat in his voice at all. it’s amusement laced with a hint of tease, because junmyeon knows that jongdae has been a very good pet, he has, so very gorgeous, so pliant for junmyeon.

 

“i have, master, i have,” jongdae moans, back arching even more. he can’t help it, he’s so close, body reacting so well to his master’s touch. “master, oh please, i- ah- ah-  _ ah _ !”

 

jongdae’s cries reach a crescendo as junmyeon pulls him closer, thrusts into him harder, until jongdae is all but wailing, clutching onto the sheets in desperation. “please,” he begs, close to sobbing. “please, master.”

 

“yes,” junmyeon manages to get out as he continues to thrust, his hips moving in a fluid motion of back and forth. “yes, jongdae, so beautiful, so good for me.” he groans, his hand moving to jongdae’s nipples, teasing him until jongdae’s voice is raw from screaming.

 

jongdae hiccups, blindly searching for his master’s touch, his master’s embrace. he blinks the tears away from his eyes, lips parted, panting. “ _ please. _ ” 

 

“come for me.”

 

jongdae obeys, his back arching and arching until junmyeon has to wrap his arm around jongdae to hold him up, to support him. he comes and comes, wailing, screaming, thrashing in junmyeon’s arms, his voice breaking and he cries out, cracking with how much he’s been using his voice, and he’s so fucking  _ beautiful _ that it hurts junmyeon.

 

“master,” jongdae whispers when he comes down from his high. “master, won’t you come for your pet?”

 

and really, that’s all junmyeon needs. with one last clench of jongdae’s body around his cock, junmyeon comes, biting down onto jongdae’s shoulder to mark him, claim him, and he groans, the feeling of jongdae pulsing around him too much to take, to handle.

 

coming back to himself, junmyeon pulls out of jongdae, slowly, gently, being careful not to hurt his beloved pet. he caresses jongdae’s hair, kisses him softly, moving up to get a soft, damp cloth to clean them up. he wipes around jongdae’s entrance as best as he can, but jongdae is mewling at him with sensitivity and want, hands grasping for his master to just lie down with him.

 

“that can wait, master,” jongdae whispers, tugging his beloved master up so that he can cuddle into his chest. “just lie here with me, master. please?”

 

junmyeon sighs indulgently, laying down on the bed so that jongdae could curl up into his chest like a content kitten. he kisses jongdae on the forehead again, sweeping his sweaty bangs out of his face, and smiles when he feels jongdae’s lips on his collarbone, reverent.

 

“goodnight, love,” junmyeon murmurs into jongdae’s hair, his arms coming round to wrap his pet up in his embrace. “sleep well.”

 

“you too, master,” jongdae snuffles, almost purring with happiness. “thank you, master,” he sighs. “i love you.”

 

junmyeon laughs lightly, making himself comfortable in preparation for sleep as well. “i love you too, my jongdae.”


End file.
